


Как звучит тишина?

by WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: «Помолчи со мной», — одними губами просит Брюс.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Всё тлен, у Баки обе руки - бионика.

«Помолчи со мной», — одними губами просит Брюс и коротко сжимает холодные бионические пальцы Баки.

Ему безумно хочется притянуть Баки к себе, прижаться губами к макушке, а потом долго греть дыханием вечно холодную бионику, пока та не потеплеет. Ему хочется как можно дальше оттолкнуть от себя Баки, потому что тот ещё может жить, а Брюс — уже нет.

Брюс погнут, искорёжен, почти сломан невыносимым грузом из ответственности и болезненных воспоминаний, которые давят на него каждый миг. Баки не такой; он светлый, ослепительно яркий и улыбчивый, несмотря на годы в застенках ГИДРы, а потом долгую реабилитацию. Баки целый, а вот Брюс так и не смог заново собрать себя из кровоточащих кусков.

«Ради тебя — что угодно», — читается в глазах Баки. Он послушно садится рядом и склоняет голову на плечо Брюсу, вслушиваясь в тихое размеренное дыхание.

Жаль, что Брюс давно ничего не слышит.


End file.
